Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric motors, and more particularly, to a cooling system for an electric motor.
During operation, electrical energy flow develops heat in rotor and stator portions of an electric motor. Hybrid electric motors may develop additional heat through operation of one or more clutches. Heat can reduce operational performance and an overall operational life of an electric machine. In order to reduce heat buildup, coolant is typically passed through the electric motor. Coolant may take the form of a fluid such as air, water or oil.